The present invention relates generally to cosmetic products and containers for goods.
Many hair accessories like bobby pins, barrettes, small hair clips, and small combs are easily misplaced, damaged or have simply vanished from sight. These hair accessories are often stored in a drawer or on a closet shelf and become easily hidden, items become disorganized.
The invention provides a place to organize and/or store hair clips and hair accessories. The invention also provides a viewable and decorative stand and compartment area for hair clips and hair accessories. The invention further provides a simple attachment method that allows small children to be able to fasten clips and hair accessories to the apparatus. The invention provides a storage device that has a minimum number of discrete parts and is inexpensive to manufacture. In addition, the device is durable and highly reliable.